


Good Morning

by fuckyeahdeafandasexual



Series: 600 Followers Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdeafandasexual/pseuds/fuckyeahdeafandasexual
Summary: It was the smell of cinnamon that woke Nicky up.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: 600 Followers Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210166
Kudos: 31





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sister_Aurelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/gifts).



> This was a drabble prompt for my 600 Followers celebration on Tumblr :)
> 
> _Can I have a JoeNicky one where they just have a nice quiet morning without drama and bloodshed? Maybe pancakes/waffles/ another tasty food?_
> 
> fuckyeahdeafandasexual.tumblr.com

It was the smell of cinnamon that woke Nicky up. The sun was already up and throwing her rays over the bed he was sleeping in.  
Joe was not in the bed.

Instead, Joe was in the kitchen, softly humming along to the radio, which was on whatever radio station they had now here in Malta. 

Nicky heard him being busy with something, possibly preparing breakfast.

Nicky debated whether he would leave the bed to join Joe in the kitchen, but decided stay in bed, under the nice and warm covers. Yesterday, they had decided that today would be their day off after all those days of fixing up their Malta safehouse.

After all, it must have been a couple of months since they had breakfast in bed.

"Good morning, habibi," Joe came in the room with a tray. Waffles with fresh fruit and coffee.

Nicky stomach rumbled at the sight of the food.

It was a good morning indeed.


End file.
